


Play To Save

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Cursed Dean, Dominant/Top Dean, Family, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-shot.Two weeks since Sam’s soul was restored & Dean is cursed by a witch. The curse is made worse when it makes him unresponsive to everything, including what will save his life. Sam’s tried it all except for that his brother needs because he fears what might have happened between them while he was soulless. To save Dean, Sam must play a risky gamble and hope he can bring his brother back in time. (Sam/Dean. Wincest. A semi PWP piece) *Set in Season 6, shortly after Sam’s soul was restored*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play To Save

**Author's Note:**

> I'll warn for language and since it is Wincest the usual explicit stuff.  
> This is what comes out of my head for being without power for 20-some hours. Enjoy!

“ _It’s a what_?”

If Sam Winchester thought his week was bad at the moment the explanation of the true meaning behind whatever the hell had nailed his older brother only two days ago just succeeded in making it worse.

“It’s basically your normal everyday fuck or die curse,” Bobby Singer looked up from the book he’d been pouring over, trying not to let his gruff look fade after seeing the look of pure horror on the younger man’s face, which wasn’t helped by the added comment from the other side of the room.

“With a little sidebar twist thrown in for effect.”

Sam stared between Bobby and Rufus Turner as he still tried to make sure he could see where Dean was. “What? What twist? How can this be a…” he had no trouble usually saying the words except this was two older hunters…including one that he and Dean had been hoping to keep in the dark about certain things. “He’s barely responsive enough to move much less…”

“Fuck someone’s brains out to save his life?” Rufus put in helpfully, now very pleased that he’d decided to drop in to visit Bobby. “Yeah, that was probably the idea, Sam.”

“Shut the hell up, you old fool,” Bobby growled, seeing the slight humor of this from Rufus’s point of view but having his doubts if Sam would share it…especially once told the rest of it. “You boys pissed off one helluva witch this time cause she didn’t just nail your brother with a curse where he either fucks someone…and soon, or he dies but the added twist makes him unresponsive until that side of it’s broken.”

Rubbing his face with both hands, Sam was vowing that they were never going near a witch again or at least he wasn’t letting his cocky brother go near a witch again.

It had only been a couple weeks since Sam’s soul had been restored. He and Dean were still in the process of rebuilding a lot of trust issues since the one thing that the younger man had learned quickly after waking up and figuring things out, thanks to the ever so helpful big mouth of an Angel, was that his soulless self was a dick and had been more than that toward Dean.

“Okay, so before I find someone Dean can…” he grimaced while making a motion with his hands, hoping the men thought his look of distaste was for this whole mess in general and not see through Sam’s true feelings. “What needs to be done to break through to him?”

“Bobby and Rufus exchanged looked and were clearly debating on who would drop the other shoe on Sam when the older black man disappeared for a moment before coming back with a small satchel that he cheerfully stuffed into Sam’s arms while clapping him on the back. “Have fun, Sam.”

Blinking at the men, Sam opened the bag to peer in before he felt much like he had upon learning what he’d done while soulless as he pulled out some cuffs and chains and…he stared. “What…?”

“To break the unresponsive side of the curse in order to get Dean back to where the other, main, part of the curse can be broken, this witch had a kinky side or something cause that’s about the only thing you ain’t tried to bring him around,” Bobby remarked, standing up to go around to where it seemed like Sam was close to hyperventilating.

“The way Rufus and I got this thing figured out is the only way to break the unresponsive twist to the curse is to appeal to that side of Dean that gets into the pain. His partner in this has to try to make him want the sex and it appears the rougher and more kinkier the foreplay is should be what breaks the one curse so the other one can be handled,” Bobby waited until that was digested to toss the rest out. “Rufus and I are going to go into town for some stuff so…I figure the barn out back will work for what you’ll have to do.”

“God,” Sam groaned, understanding how the curses worked since leaving Dean nearly catatonic kept him from being able to get hard for sex or even to know it’s what he needed to do and to break that it would require pushing him past some limits since while he was like this his brother couldn’t even consent to… “What? Say what? I have to do…?”

It took only that long for the older hunter’s final words to register with Sam and his eyes went wide. “Uhhh, what the hell do you mean what I have to do?” he demanded, shaking his head. “No, he needs…ummm, I mean, I’m…we’re…he…shit.”

“Told you he’d try to deny this,” Rufus smirked from the door where he could watch this scene but still watch the older Winchester sitting on Bobby’s porch where he hadn’t moved in over an hour.

“Deny what?” Sam figured he’d either be sinking through the floor or dropping dead soon while he struggled with both the danger to his brother and what was clearly being said. “You guys are talking like I…have to…use this stuff on my brother to try to make him respond to me and then…”

“Fuck each other’s brains out,” Rufus nodded cheerfully, hiding his smile at Sam’s distressed look and Bobby’s glare. “Ain’t nothing you boys haven’t done before or so Bobby thinks.”

If his hazel eyes could have bugged out of his head right then Sam figured that comment would have had it done because while it had finally gotten to the point before his time in the Cage happened that Dean didn’t really care who else might figure out how much more complex or weird their relationship had gotten, Bobby was the one person both brothers had agreed would never find out.

“Sam, how long have I known you and that idjit brother of yours?” Bobby shook his head watching Sam to be certain the kid would faceplant to the floor since the wall in his head was still a little rocky. “I figured out something had changed between you boys a long time ago,” he paused to scratch his chin before seeing fit to point out. “Plus neither one of you are the meek or quiet types and me being stuck in that wheelchair didn’t make me deaf or…”

“Okay, we are stopping now,” Sam had told Dean that Bobby would hear them that time before Lucifer and Detroit happened but his brother had been so sure the older man wouldn’t that he’d given in to the burning need to just feel Dean, just like he wanted to now. “It’s…more complicated than that now, Bobby.”

Suspecting that was due to what ever happened when he’d been soulless since Bobby had noticed the odd vibes whenever RoboSam and Dean would drop by. “That mean you haven’t since you got your soul back?” he asked simply, ignoring the way Sam blushed and Rufus snorted.

“I am so not responding to that with you!” Sam hissed, nearly feeling as mortified as when his brother had caught him with a girl at fifteen or when Sam realized that not even Jessica could make him feel like Dean could with just a look or touch. “Bobby…”

Looking out the window, Bobby understood the boy’s hesitance but he also knew something else. “Dean’s dying if you don’t do something soon, son,” he knew it was a cheap shot but didn’t miss the way Sam’s jaw set. “You gonna let the witch win without even trying just cause you’re a little shy?”

“I don’t have a lot of memories from that time but I know something happened between us because the one time I made a move, just a simple touch, Dean jumped like I’d hit him and…” Sam feared what he’d been capable of doing to others while soulless and he was even more afraid of what might have went on between him and Dean at anytime in the past six months. “I…he can’t even say no, Bobby.”

“He says no then he dies by the morning, Sam,” Rufus pointed out, meeting his friend’s grim eyes and understanding why Bobby decided on the sudden trip into town since no supplies were needed. “You make use of some of those things I gave you and…I’ll keep Bobby distracted,” he winked to try to relieve some of the boy’s stress at knowing this little secret was out of the bag.

“No, you don’t wanna ask why he had those,” Bobby cut in with a growl, stuffing his trucker’s cap further down on his head while shoving Rufus out the door. “We’ll be back in a…few hours?”

Getting what was happening even if it still left him uneasy, Sam nodded. Staring into the bag, he blew out a breath. It wasn’t like he and his brother hadn’t played rough since they had, and he knew that wasn’t the issue he was having.

If Dean responded to his voice or touch, if he was able to say or even give an indication of things it wouldn’t be so hard but something in Sam feared this would hurt his brother’s trust in him even more…but he also wasn’t letting Dean die because of some stupid curse.

Clenching his fingers around the bag, Sam stepped onto the porch to see that Dean hadn’t moved from the spot where Sam had put him an hour ago.

Dean didn’t look like he was dying even though his normally rugged handsome face was tighter than normal and Sam wondered if in some way his brother understood what was happening and just couldn’t express it right then.

“Dean?” laying a gentle hand on a tense shoulder it reminded Sam that he hadn’t really felt Dean relaxed in weeks but finally accepted that he had to do this unless he wanted everything his brother had done to restore his soul to be wasted. “C’mon.”

Like he had been since getting hit with this curse, Dean complied to his younger brother’s voice by standing to follow him through the maze of junk cars into a barn that Bobby had on the lot.

“So I guess you know that damn witch hit you with a curse,” Sam eyed the barn, deciding he didn’t want to know why there were already chains hooked over the rafters and dumped the satchel out on a table to swallow at what else was inside. “I so don’t want to know,” he muttered, watching his brother from the corner of his eye and swearing he saw a flicker flash over Dean’s stoic face.

“The usual fuck or die wouldn’t be so hard to break, usually, but she tossed in something else and that’s what’s wrong now,” Sam fingered the cuffs but his eyes were on the ones already hooked to the chains before making a choice.

Normally since he and Dean started doing this it was his brother who took charge, who was on top and who initiated everything they did when it came to kinky but this time it was up to him since he understood what Bobby hadn’t been saying.

Just finding Dean someone to have sex with or play rough wouldn’t break the curses since it needed to be someone that his brother had an emotional attachment to and…that was or used to be Sam.

Now as he took his brother’s hand to practically lead him to the center of the room the taller man had to silently pray that was still true someone inside Dean and that his time with Robo Sam hadn’t destroyed all of that.

“Dean, I don’t know what might’ve gone on between us when I wasn’t…me but…I need you to understand somehow that I won’t hurt you…well, not in any way that we haven’t done before, but…I love you,” Sam murmured the words he realized that Dean had not let him say since his soul was restored. “Take your shirt off, Dean.”

Sam wanted to do it since he’d been aching to just touch any part of his brother’s lean and toned body but understood the purpose of this was to make Dean want the act they were leading up to. He just hoped his damn soulless self hadn’t ruined that.

This time he did see a brief flash of something in Dean’s green eyes but it was gone in a blink and then Sam was yanking the t-shirt off his head after it was pulled in one smooth fluid motion up and over Dean’s head to be tossed at him.

“Cute, Dean,” Sam grinned, a little more relaxed if he thought his brother understood what was happening between them and why. “Keep it up and I might not regret this as much as I have been,” he stepped closer to stroke a hand up Dean’s arm to feel the rigid way his muscles were set and recognized it as his brother’s response to anything that might come next. “I won’t hurt you,” he promised softly, leaning closer to lightly press an almost chaste kiss to the corner of Dean’s closed mouth.

“I know you don’t…want me like that anymore and I guess that’s because of something I did while not me, but I can’t let you die. I…I need you, Dean,” Sam reached up to take one of the cuffs while lifting Dean’s right arm up to hook the wrist in place and felt the change.

As soon as Dean felt the cold metal clamp around his wrist his eyes went a little wider and it was clear that if he could he’d be resisting but as Sam watched the muscles in his brother’s arms tighten, as he took a good look at the way his eyes were narrowed as if he wanted to close his eyes to avoid looking at Sam it hit the younger man just what side effect to the curse this was.

“You can’t move unless I tell you to?” he whispered, shocked and not sure if he could do this knowing that but understanding he just needed to get through to his brother enough to break this. “What the hell did I do, Dean?”

The wall in his mind kept Sam from knowing too much of what he’d done or been like, though Castiel had filled him in on some things but Dean refused to talk about some things out of fear of the wall falling and he downright refused to bring up anything that happened between them.

“I don’t like this, Dean,” he sighed but hooked Dean’s left wrist in the other cuff before stepping away to find the chain to pull it taunt enough that it lifted his brother so that he was an inch or so off the floor. “I want you to be able to move if you want to. I want to hear your voice cause I want you to tell me what you want me to do or…or not do and after this, after we save your life if I break this side of the curse, if you don’t ever want me to touch you or do this we won’t and…we’ll go back to how things were before.”

Sam wasn’t sure how that would work but if it was what his brother needed then he’d handle it and just be content that Dean still cared enough to not walk away from him.

“Remember the first time you cuffed me to the bed in that motel in Cleveland? I think you spent more time checking to be sure I was really okay with the whole bondage idea than you did making love to me until I finally convinced you I was fine,” Sam now fully understood his brother’s fears that night because he felt them right now.

The difference between that time and this was that Sam had the ability to refuse or stop things but Dean had no way to do that yet and if nothing else, Sam was determined to break the curse if for no other reason than to get rid of that.

Moving back in front of his brother so at least for this Dean would see him, Sam let their eyes meet. “Bobby and Rufus say to break this side of the curse I need to make you respond, to want it but to do that…it may get rougher than what we usually do,” he cursed his shaking fingers as he began to undo the belt to pull it free before unsnapping his brother’s jeans to slowly ease the zipper down.

Taking his time, more time than they really had right then, Sam let his hands skim the surface of Dean’s skin when he slid them down to shed both jeans and briefs in one move before kneeling to remove his brother’s boots in order to take the jeans off and leaving him naked and more vulnerable than Sam knew Dean would every accept being.

“Almost done with this part,” he didn’t look up; couldn’t look up to see what he feared he would in his brother’s gaze so Sam searched the floor for that he suspected he’d find to soon hook the ankle cuffs on to spread Dean’s legs apart enough but wouldn’t hurt him. Then he looked up and felt his breath pause.

Dean’s body had never failed to make his younger brother hot but now Sam thought he got why Dean always got so turned on when they did stuff like this because looking up to gaze at his older brother’s long and lean body suspended like he was, open and naked for Sam to do what he wanted was enough to make the younger man wish this wasn’t being done for the reason it was.

“You’re so damn beautiful,” he couldn’t help but say what was on his mind and since right then he could because Dean’s couldn’t respond in his usual snarky way Sam chose to take advantage of that while he went to work preparing his brother for what was to come. “I’ve been watching you since I was probably fifteen, Dean. You’d think I was asleep on those nights you didn’t go out and you’d jerk off in your bed. I’d be awake in mine to just listen to you trying to be quiet and I’d pretend it was your hand or your mouth on my cock when I got off to the sounds you were making.”

A piece of Sam hoped his brother wouldn’t really recall everything he was saying after the curse broke since this was setting himself up for years of teasing but he needed the image to keep himself from backing out as he pulled something out of his pocket to hold it up to Dean could see it even if he didn’t respond to the sight of the triple cock ring.

“Shhh, I’ll take it off soon,” Sam thought he actually heard a soft sound but couldn’t be sure as he hooked the thing first to trap Dean’s balls but before he snapped the last ring he began to stroke his brother with a firm grasp in the hopes of beginning to get his cock a little more interested in this, relieved that at least Dean’s body was going to cooperate a little. “Try to pretend it’s someone else if you have to.”

Snapping the cock ring in place now, Sam ran a hand over his brother’s crotch to test if the multiple rings would work but then had to turn to palm his other hand down over his own growing erection before pressing a kiss to Dean’s jaw before slipping behind him. “I’ll make it good, Dean. Just like you’ve always made it good for me, I’ll make it good for you,” he promised softly.

Looking at the assortment of toys and gadgets that had been in the bag, Sam knew there were some that he just couldn’t use on his brother while he was like this…though those were the ones he wouldn’t mind trying once Dean was cured…assuming his brother didn’t kill him for this.

Sam knew this was supposed to be rough and he guessed he could do that but first he wanted to make certain Dean knew it would be alright and had just been about to put his hands on his brother’s hips when he stopped to stare. “Oh my God,” he breathed, dropping to his knees to turn Dean a little in the chains so he could see the slowly fading bruises that were on his brother’s hips, thighs and shoulders and with a haunting certainty Sam knew his fingers would match those bruises.

“Huh, guess that’s why you didn’t want me to touch you that one night,” he had to force his voice out as it dawned on him that his damn soulless uncaring bastard of a self had hurt Dean before his brother had restored his soul. “I’m sorry, De’n,” he whispered, unaware of the tears on his face or when he began to gently caress his hand over the fading bruises. “Let me break this and then you can do whatever the hell you want to do for his mistakes.”

Again wishing his brother could answer him or respond, Sam was now determined to break the witch’s curse more than ever if only to try to make amends to Dean for this. “Please let me do this for you, Dean. Please let me help you.”

Standing to press his straining hard on that was encased in his jeans against the crease of his brother’s well-toned ass while he flicked the switch to the vibrating cock rings on to the lower setting, Sam felt Dean jerk but knew that was probably from the unexpected feelings now vibrating through his groin.

“Want to hear you beg for this, big brother,” he pressed his mouth to Dean’s ear to whisper while letting his tongue dart out to lick around the shell. “You feel those rings vibrating on you? I can turn it up so you can really feel it or do you want to feel the other vibrating toy I have? Or would you rather feel me opening…”

Sam felt the way Dean suddenly tensed and he let his head drop to his brother’s shoulder, offering soft kisses to his neck and jaw when it hit him that maybe the dirty talk right now would not be good since he feared that might be what his other self did.

That being the case Sam realized that he couldn’t do rough or hard since that was probably what had gone on between Dean and Robo-him but as he pressed against his brother’s back to wrap one arm gently around his waist that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to bring his brother around another way.

“Love you,” he whispered, feeling the burn of his brother’s five o’clock shadow as he began to nuzzle his neck like he would during the times when their lovemaking was softer and not demanding, when Dean gave in to almost cuddling. “I want to taste you but I won’t tell you to do anything until you can make those choices yourself except…you know it’s me and not him, right, Dean?”

Dean was able to give a short nod to that and then his body shuddered as the vibrating rings trapping his cock and balls got stronger and his hands clenched in the cuffs.

This was torture for him because his mind was fully active and wanting to respond so much to not only the vibrating that should be making him harder but also to the hard firm body pressed against his back.

He wanted to be able to arch his neck more to allow Sam’s lips and grazing teeth to find that one spot his brother knew drove Dean nuts but couldn’t and that hurt nearly as much as listening to the pain in Sam’s voice the moment he spotted the bruises and understood his brother’s hesitance as of late.

It had quickly become clear to Dean what the witch had done and what would probably need to be done to break it but he also knew that once Sam had an idea of what had happened before his soul was put back that he’d pull back from what needed doing and Dean was helpless to tell him to do it.

Then he nearly gasped at the feel of something cool on his ass, hearing Sam’s voice speak in his ear again. “Gotta stretch you so this won’t hurt you cause we need to make you want to fuck me and to do that we need to break this damn first curse.”

Want to fuck him? Dean would’ve rolled his eyes if he could’ve because he’d been wanting to just toss his little brother over a table or onto a bed and fuck his brains out from the first moment his Sammy had opened his eyes two weeks ago.

It had been the memories of the other version of his brother that had stopped him and now with the odds good that he’d be dying soon Dean kind of regretted that choice.

He could feel Sam working the lube…Dean wasn’t sure why in the hell he was smelling strawberries, into his ass and prepared for the shock of the pain and burn that was to come only to jerk a little at the gentle finger that rubbed his creased until it located his hole.

“Won’t hurt,” Sam sounded tense but he figured his brother was hard already and too far into his own thoughts of what must be going on in Dean’s head and he once again wished he could even express himself with his eyes to reassure Sam that this was alright with him. “Try to relax, Dean. As soon as I get you stretched I’ll do something to take your mind off of this.”

He had a goddamn triple vibrating cock ring on, he could still feel his brother’s mouth on his neck even though Sam was back kneeling behind him and just the slightest touch of Sam’s first finger barely brushing his rim had Dean’s mind plenty occupied…not that Sammy knew that though.

Sam was keeping up a constant stream of chatter to both distract himself and his brother as he slowly worked one finger up into Dean’s tight hole, biting his lip as the first ring of muscle closed around him and pressed his mouth over Dean’s hip to try to cover the groan.

“Did he do this or did he just hurt you?” he wasn’t sure why he asked when he knew Dean couldn’t answer but Sam refocused on working his lubed finger out a little to turn it in gentle circles while pressing it into the muscle again until he felt it give.

Not sure if he groaned or if it was Dean, Sam smiled tightly as he began to work the finger around to slowly let it find and brush over that spot in his brother that would usually make him moan and jerk but felt a little happier if the move from Dean was just a tiny shudder. “Feel good? I’m gonna try two fingers now,” he eased another inside to gently scissor them as he worked to stretch his brother’s hole for what he hoped would help Dean start to come back to himself.

Only briefly aware that he was biting his lip against the feeling of Sam’s long fingers rubbing and stroking against his prostate as he stretched him a bit more, Dean tensed at the feel of the third finger because a brief flash of panic filled him though he knew Sam, his Sam, wouldn’t try what the other one had without giving him time to accept it.

“This is gonna feel tight for a second and then it’ll be good,” Sam was speaking while he lubed what Dean couldn’t see before easing the tip of the large sized dildo with little vibrating nubs on it into the entrance that he’d spent time stretching so this wouldn’t cause his brother too much pain. “Really good I hope.”

Nothing ever felt good for Dean unless it was Sam’s cock but he was willing to give his little brother the benefit of the doubt then if he could’ve gasped he would’ve as whatever Sam was sliding into his began to actually move to caress the inner walls of his ass.

Taking several minutes to get the dildo in until Dean’s ass took it all, Sam pressed his hand over the flange to adjust it until he was certain it would brush and rub his brother’s sweet spot before standing to grab another lube packet he’d found in the bag to step around to look.

Dean’s hands were twisting more in the cuffs but it was the way his eyes now seemed more alert if a little dilated that gave Sam hope this might work. “Okay?” he asked, lightly kissing a trial over his brother’s hard jaw before raking his teeth down to lightly graze over the line of his throat until he found his pulse point and nearly jumped as he thought he felt Dean’s body try to move against him.

“When you can, I want to hear you, Dean,” he knew his voice was softer than usual but Sam was finding it hard to focus as he watched his brother’s cock begin to get harder in the ring that would keep him from coming but not stop his body’s desire for it. “To break this part of the curse, to get to the actual saving your life part, you need to beg for it and…I hate that cause I’d much rather be the one begging you but…just pretend you’re with Cassie or Lisa if you have to or…”

God, he was swearing to slap his brother the moment he could move on his own again because Sam’s self-doubt, the hate he could hear in that sweet sexy voice could piss him off faster than nearly anything.

The curse wasn’t weakened to the point where he could do much but he was feeling more now which gave Dean the inner strength to try what he’d wanted to do for two weeks.

Waiting until Sam’s head lifted from where he’d just left a nice little mark on his neck, Dean put all his strength and willpower into moving his head enough to capture his surprised little brother’s open mouth to kiss him fully, hearing a groan from Sam that caused an instant reaction in Dean’s cock.

“Dean?” Sam hadn’t been expecting his brother’s move but as he eased back to see a corner of Dean’s mouth trying to lift, he grasped Dean’s face in both hands to kiss him again and let his tongue seek his brother’s, feeling the shudder go through Dean’s tied arms as the dildo in his ass rubbed him more as his muscles began to move again. “Soon,” he promised.

Nearly giddy with relief that this might work without having to resort to using any of the more extreme toys, Sam took a shaky breath before shedding his shirts to go slower as he undid his jeans to remove them while holding his brother’s now very alert gaze.

“Gonna open myself for you, Dean,” he spoke slowly, voice dropping into one that Sam used when he was well on the way to being distracted by sex and desire for the touch only Dean could give him. “You’re going to watch me open myself for you so the moment you’re begging for it, for my cock, I’ll be ready and slick for you to just slide in and…”

Sam was already hard and leaking small drops of precome as he slid out of his boxers to stand in front of Dean. Lowering his hand to stroke his fully erect cock, he held up a single cockring that he slipped on to snap it at the base and couldn’t help the whimper since he could’ve exploded just by a touch but that wasn’t what he wanted.

“I don’t want to come before you,” he explained as if seeing the confusion now on Dean’s face. “I don’t want to come before you’re inside me, fucking me. Wanna come just on your cock buried deep in my ass and God I hope you still want that, Dean.”

Letting his eyes rake in the sight of his hard muscled, long limbed little brother standing in front of him snapping a cockring on his own leaking cock because he didn’t want to come yet should’ve been what broke Dean but he only felt a slight give in his own muscles as whatever the hell kind of dildo Sam had put in his ass continued to gently torture his prostate.

Then his eyes locked back as Sam pulled a wooden table over so he could use it to lean over as he tore open the lube packet to coat his fingers before spreading his legs to look back once to be certain his brother was watching as he found his own opening and slid two fingers up, biting back the moan that was more from pain right then.

Dean had seen what Sam was about to and wanted to shake his head or object even as he watched those two long fingers disappear into the ass that he always loved to get his own hands on but he knew Sam couldn’t take two fingers right off the bat unless Dean had been playing with him for a full day and he’d been already stretched out on his brother’s cock.

Listening to the small moan of pain had his hands twisting in the cuffs a lot more now but then as he began to watch Sam’s hand move his fingers back and forth, twisting them to get his hole stretched for Dean, it took several moments before the elder Winchester realized his body was moving in the chains.

He wasn’t sure if it was finally the vibrations on his cock and balls or in his ass that was finally bringing the feeling, the urge back to him or if it was watching his little brother’s hips thrust back to take his own fingers deeper as a third one joined the two and Sam’s moans were low and guttural as he worked hard.

“Don’t care what…he did…I don’ want anyone else but you,” Sam gasped, scissoring his fingers as wide as he could but felt how tight he was and realized that while his soulless self had liked to have sex it was plain that he’d been the one in control. “What to…feel your cock splitting me open,” he groaned, feeling his cock jerk against being pressed to the wooden table in front of him and glad you’d put the ring on.

“I…wanna feel your hands on me, De’n. First time I know it won’t take long but…if there’s another time, God I hope there is, I wanna feel you all over me,” twisting his fingers a little deeper, he went to slid the fourth on in to get the proper stretch when he heard something over the sudden jerking of the chains behind him.

“… S…Sammy.”

Freezing in mid-twist to jerk his head around to look over his shoulder, Sam’s breath caught at the green eyes blown wide open in lust that were staring at him with a very well-remembered look. “Dean?” his cock was still hard as he worked his fingers in his ass while waiting to see what would happen.

The vivid images his little brother’s words had conjured seemed to have helped break through to Dean because his body was now on fire and he just wanted to get his hands on Sam so much that it hurt as he began to tug at the cuffs while still fixated on those long slick fingers moving in his brother’s tight ass.

“Down, now,” he gritted, voice gone to pure low sex and want as his body now was turning in any attempt to find friction for his straining and enlarged red cock while the dildo suddenly amped up as if sensing his need but it was finally seeing Sam when he turned, so hard and wanting for release but wanting Dean that he felt something snap inside and it felt like a rush of heat surging through his body. “Aghhh.”

“Dean?” Sam eased his fingers out to wipe them on a towel before crossing to his brother in three steps, unsure if he was in pain or what might be happening since this kind of curse was new for them. “You…what…oh God,” he groaned when his brother’s legs tried to wrap around him but the chains stopped him. “You’re…?”

“Get the rings off, get the cuffs off and…want you, baby boy,” Dean groaned, wanting to feel his brother so bad he could taste it, taste Sam. “Want you so damn much, Sammy. Gotta have you now before…mmhm!”

A hot kiss cut him off as their lips and tongues met in a brief battle of wills until Dean felt the cuffs come loose as his arms wrapped around Sam’s neck to both support himself and to be able to finally feel his brother, moaning as trembling fingers worked to unsnap all three cock rings.

The task was made more difficult when Dean’s body took control and want to feel, touch and taste all at the same time but Sam knew that now that the one curse was broken, the real one, the fuck or die curse, was in full swing and his brother needed this in the worst way.

“Hang on,” he felt the last ring come loose, relieved that Dean didn’t just come right then, as he went to kneel to get the ankle cuffs only to feel strong hands tugging at him until he was being turned and got what was happening. “Now?”

“Don’t wanna do it on the floor but…” Dean’s lip was bleeding where he’d bit it at the feel of Sam’s fingers brushing his now very sensitive cock. “Later…next time we’ll make it to a bed but Sammy, gotta have you now or… _sonuvabitch_ ,” he breathed out as Sam nodded and just turned to kneel with his well-slicked ass up in the air. “Almost forgot what you looked like, baby boy.”

Sam ducked his head, laying it on his crossed arms so his brother wouldn’t see the tears both the emotion he could hear in Dean’s voice and the simple endearment brought out in him. “Don’t need a bed. Just want you, Dean,” he finally was able to say, feeing his brother’s hands gently curving over his body as Dean dropped behind him. “Want to feel you and…oh!”

Dean had to fight his body’s urges to just shove into his brother but he refused to do that without checking for himself how well stretched Sam was and groaned deep and loud when one finger went in without any problem but knew he still needed more prep for this. “Lube?”

“Ready enough, De’n,” Sam argued tightly, trying to reach back to find his brother only to have his hand lightly knocked away.

“No, you’re not,” Dean returned, barely on control and wanting to come but refusing to hurt Sam like that as he snatched at the foil pack of lube he noticed sticking out of Sam’s jeans. “No one’s touched this ass since the last time I did so you’re still gonna be tight for me,” he blinked as it hit him where the smell of strawberries had been coming from. “Strawberry lube?”

Cheeks a faint pink, Sam knew that would happened but only shrugged since he didn’t want to tell his brother where he’d gotten the stuff from yet and then he was fighting his own urges not to thrust back at the first feel of Dean’s fully engorged and ready cock slipping into his hole. “Dean!”

“Give it a second, Sammy,” Dean was hoarse, his body shaking with need as he struggled not to take and to go slow so Sam could adjust to the feel of him in over a year. “That’s it, baby boy,” he whispered against Sam’s neck as he pressed himself against his brother’s back. “You’re home now.”

Straining to maintain his control, that comment nearly broke Sam and only Dean’s fingers gripping his hips kept him still as his brother got through the first ring of tight but familiar muscle to slid home with a low moan and once Sam gasped, Dean began rolling his hips.

The motion was slow at first but it quickly became apparent to Dean that this first time couldn’t be the slow and easy one that he’d wanted to give his brother because he needed to ride this curse out. “Sammy…”

“I…know, De’n!” Sam moaned as his body accept the feel of pleasure and pain as Dean’s cock seemed to get harder once enclosed in Sam’s heat and it had been so long that it would take him awhile to get used to the feel again. “Curse is also a pain curse which means you can’t break it without hurting…he hurt you so…it’s only…God, more…tighter!”

Dean didn’t want to hurt his brother and especially not if it was because Sam thought he deserved it but right then the curse was screaming to break or kill him and so with a gentle kiss pressed to the back of Sam’s neck, he slid his fingers through his brother’s hair to get to the scalp before curling it around to yank back.

Sam had always had a small kink with hair pulling and that was something Dean could do while pulling his brother back more so he could thrust his hips against his ass while hearing Sam begin to moan as he tried to find a way to rub his dick on the floor to get friction even if he couldn’t come yet.

“Hurt me,” Sam got out past a hoarse throat, reaching back to manage to grip his brother’s arm as it slid around his chest to hold him close as Dean pulled back to take Sam deeper onto his cock while the dildo in his own ass caused him to thrust up harder and faster until Sam’s moans were turning into whimpers because Dean was striking his prostate now with every thrust but his cock was still trapped to do nothing but leak. “I hurt you and…”

“No, you didn’t,” Dean gasped, tightening his grip on Sam’s hair to pull his head to one side to give him full access to his brother’s neck to begin to kiss and suck it like he knew Sam enjoyed. “He did and only…once. Got me…when I…was sleeping,” he felt himself close to coming and had to struggle not to come when his little brother keened as he moved his free hand down to unclasp the cock ring on Sam’s now blood red cock to close his hand over it.

The feel of Sam’s cock in his hand was so familiar to Dean that it nearly blew his mind as he pulled Sam tighter against his chest. “Hold onto me,” he growled, licking a stripe up his brother’s neck to smile as he felt him shiver before Sam’s hands gripped onto his thighs.

Thrusting up a final time just as Sam’s muscles clenched around his cock, Dean cried out when he felt his orgasm explode violently through him to shudder as he came inside Sam and finding the spot on Sam’s neck to kiss as his brother’s hole seemed to clench tighter as if milking him completely.

“Dean,” Sam whispered tightly, feeling his brother’s hips slow as he began to come down but then he moaned as the hand on his cock tightened as it began to move from base to tip in a way only Dean knew would make him whimper.

“You gonna come for me, baby boy?” Dean asked in a deep husky voice, his warm lips against Sam’s ear as he lightly bit the side of his brother’s neck to feel his shudder. “Come now, Sam.”

It was of the order was all Sam was waiting for as his gasped out as he came hard and fast, white stripes splashing over Dean’s hand as well as Sam’s own chest as he felt himself being rocked slowly as Dean held him through the last shudders of one of the hardest orgasms that Sam could recall having in a long time.

Keeping one arm wrapped around his brother’s waist, Dean was able to reach out with his other to grab the clothes that had been scattered near them to pull them closer so he didn’t have to lay his brother on the cold floor while he decided how to get the cuffs off his ankles.

Sam’s fingers were fumbling as he suddenly wanted to sleep but he managed to get the cuffs off before letting out a sound of distress when Dean eased out of him. “Don’t let go,” he tried to hold on but the low chuckle seemed to calm him down as he felt something wiping him off.

“I’m not letting go, Sammy,” Dean assured him, using his own t-shirt to finish cleaning his brother before wiping himself off. “Don’t feel like walking to a shower right now but also didn’t want to get stuck together like the one time I let you talk me into cuddling right after sex.”

Tossing the t-shirt, Dean considered where they were and things slowly began to come back to him. “Hey, don’t fall to sleep there,” he nudged his brother until he finally convinced Sam to pull his jeans on long enough to go back to the house and to a nice warm bed. “Bed, shower and food…sex, maybe not in that order but we’ll see.”

Tired but happy, Sam watched his brother as Dean located his jeans and boots before biting his lip. “You…okay?” he asked, figuring they needed to face this.

“Seem to be,” Dean nodded, holding out a hand to help Sam up and once his brother was standing he tugged to pull Sam into a hug that never failed to surprise the younger man. “Before you overthink anything, yes I kept you at a distance because of something Robo-you did. No, I didn’t like it because yes, I have wanted you since you woke up and yes, I do plan on having you again as soon as we sleep, eat and…lose Bobby. Where is he?”

“In town with Rufus and…Bobby seems to already know,” Sam winced as he expected the reaction that news would bring even before his brother tensed but didn’t let go. “Dean?”

“Kinda thought he might since you weren’t real quite that one time we were here,” Dean couldn’t decide how to feel about that but refused to show that to Sam as he teased him, feeling his brother swerve a bit too much for his liking. “Hey, how comes I always get cursed but you always end up looking like shit?”

Accepting his brother’s grip, Sam smiled as he left the stuff where it was to be picked up when he wasn’t so worn out. “Cause I’m usually the one staying awake and worrying about you after you’re cursed,” he replied, feeling the warmth of the sun for the first time since realizing his brother had been cursed. “You scared me this time, Dean,” he admitted quietly, not seeing Bobby’s truck yet and was glad.

“I scared me this time too, kiddo,” Dean told him, keeping his arm around Sam while making sure they both got upstairs to the room they always shared in one piece. “I heard everything you said, Sam.”

That comment had one closed eye opening to stare at his brother as Dean eased him down on the bed farthest from the door, Sam’s bed, before shrugging out of his jeans to eye Sam with knowing eyes. “Everything?” Sam murmured, suddenly not too tired as he moved back on the bed to allow his brother to ease between his legs.

“We’ll ignore all the annoying stuff you said that pissed me off, like not wanting to be with you or having to pretend to be with someone else just to get hard,” Dean reached to unzip his brother’s jeans to begin to tug them down his legs slowly while offering a wicked smile that widened when he leaned closer to lightly tug on Sam’s bottom lip with his teeth just to hear the soft moan come from his brother.

Meeting the kiss, Sam’s fingers wrapped around Dean’s neck to keep him close their mouths and tongues tangled in a hot kiss that he’d been craving since waking up with his soul back. “Wasn’t sure…” he moaned as his brother’s very talented fingers began stroking his cock again until Sam felt it stirring again when he suddenly thought of something. “Dean, do you still have…”

“I really want to know where you found this baby, Sam,” reaching behind him to slowly remove the dildo from his now fully and well stretched ass, Dean kept his eyes locked on Sam as eyes his brother’s now jumping cock. “Damn, you want to feel your cock up in my ass, baby boy?”

Managing a nod, Sam went breathless as he watched his older brother move up to straddle him and slowly, more slowly than he thought Dean would ever have the patience for slide down until Sam’s length was fully enclosed in Dean’s well stretched hole without the need for further lube or prep. “Damn, Dean…” he groaned, wanting to move but holding still.

“I’ll tell you what he did once we’re on the road, Sam,” Dean got that Sam was holding back from what he’d normally do out of concern but for the moment he just wanted to watch his little brother get that sexed out look and knew he’d sleep. “Until then…” he closed his eyes as he slowly began to rock and could tell by the way Sam’s breathing was picking up that this wouldn’t be one of those slow times either. “Want me to tell you want I was thinking of when I jerked off all those years ago, little brother?”

The deep tone, the way Dean’s hands could find their way to any spot on Sam’s body that could make him moan in pleasure and the younger man groaned as he lifted his hips a little to urge his brother to move more. “What?” he asked on a gasp, knowing Dean was teasing but willing to play along with it, especially since he wanted to watch Dean this time. “That cheap little redhead you’d hooked up that…oh! Dean!”

Rolling his hips forward while leaning up to wrap his lips around Sam’s nipple to roll the hard pebble with his tongue and smiled as the gasp, lifting his eyes to watch his brother through eyes that were getting deeper with every move of Sam’s hips.

“I used to lay in bed or in the shower, depending on if I thought you were awake, and dream of the day that I’d get you down on a bed or the backseat of my car and suck you with my mouth until you were begging and dripping,” Dean laughed at the low growl that came from his brother as he continued to thrust down on Sam until he felt his brother close to coming and then he took Sam’s hand to wrap it around his own weeping cock.

“Want…that,” Sam groaned, arching up as Dean’s fingers slid down to go up and behind to lightly roll his balls between his fingers and he had his second mind blowing orgasm in under an hour. “Okay, maybe want that later.”

“You are so bad sometimes, Sammy,” Dean laughed, adding his hand to the one Sam had on his cock to give it an extra twist and he moaned his brother’s name while continuing to rock until he was certain he’d milked Sam’s cock for what it was worth and eased off until he could stretch out beside his brother on the bed. “Sleep now?”

Sam nodded, understanding his brother had done this to make sure Sam was relaxed enough to sleep after days of worry. “Stay?” he asked quietly, knowing that usually when they were at Bobby’s that Dean preferred not to.

Smoothing his fingers back through Sam’s hair, Dean eyed his bed while considering and nudged until Sam shifted so that he was more on his side with Dean pressed against his back.

“Yeah, I’ll stay,” he assured him, lightly kissing Sam’s neck until he felt his brother’s breathing even off and knew he was asleep. “Did you tell him?”

The older Winchester knew Bobby was in the door by the time Sam was sleeping and didn’t bother moving more than his eyes as he looked at his mentor, a warning heat plain in Dean’s eyes.

“Anything he figured out about that time he did on his own,” Bobby had known probably what his boys did now and accepted it since they were grown men and if it made them happy then he’d get used to it, so long as he didn’t have to imagine too much. “He needs to know though cause he feels bad about that time anyway so…”

“I’ll tell him once we’re moving again,” Dean yawned, tired himself since he seriously hated those damn fuck or die curses. “I’m not moving tonight.”

Bobby waved a hand as he reached to pull the door shut. “Just keep the noise done since Rufus is in the house,” he already had enough issues with that old fool to add this to the list and didn’t want Dean killing him if he suspected that Rufus knew. “Get some sleep, Dean.”

“Sleep, shower, food and…probably find a motel,” Dean smiled at the muttered ‘idjit’ that was tossed his way before settling down to get as close to cuddling his brother as he would ever admit as he felt Sam shiver and carded his hand through his hair in a soothing motion. “Love you too, Sammy,” he whispered, glad the curses were broken and relieved that he and Sam could start to rebuilt what he’d feared had been destroyed.

As sleep began to come, Dean reminded himself just to find out where his brother found the bag of toys and the lube…though they needed something more than strawberry for next time.

 

**The End**


End file.
